


Summer With You

by Avena95



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But noone need to know that, Forgive Me, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Minghao is whipped at first meet, Minghao's sister is sick, Nostalgia, So does Junhui, Summer, a hint of mpreg, androgynous character, happy JunHao's day everyone, other kpop artist as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avena95/pseuds/Avena95
Summary: Looking back towards the ocean, he suddenly reminded of the first time fate brought them together. Here, on this beach one summer day 10 years ago. Who would've thought he met his soulmate on an average hot summer day over some small accident??





	Summer With You

He stands on the shores. Beautiful pairs of deep brown eyes staring fondly at the beach, recalling memory upon memory created on the pearly white sand and sparkling blue ocean before him. A small smiles on his face when he sees a little boy waddling after a flock of seagulls while his mother hurried over him, afraid that her son might get hurt from disturbing the winged creature. The little boy clapping wildly when the birds flyaway from him, his high-pitch giggles blooms an amused smiles on his mother face despite her worries. He chuckles as he sees the mother finally carrying her son away, playfully scolding the toddler as he giggles away in his mother arms. A fond sighs makes it way past his lips as he remembers the same thing happened to him and his own little troublemaker. The little bundle of joy of his and the love of his life had after lots of trials and error. 

He is grateful to have such a gentle, loyal, kindhearted and a loving partner by his side. Who continues to pick him up and push him forward if he ever falls down on his knees. Who remains as an anchor when he felt like he was floating away. Who provides him shelter and protection from the world and his own self. Whom he loves and loves him back just as equal.

 

Looking back towards the ocean, he suddenly reminded of the first time fate brought them together. Here, on this beach one summer day 10 years ago. Who would've thought he met his soulmate on an average hot summer day over some small accident??

 

 

_10 years ago..._

The beach was never empty, especially during the summer. Townsfolk and tourist alike rushed down the local beach to cool down from the summer heat on the sea. Though there wasn't much people in this small town, it was enough to make the relatively small beach look packed. Children running around on the sand, teens splashing each other in the sea and elderly taking a stroll on the shores, it was full of chatter and laughter alike, creating a loud but not unpleasant background noises. At least it was for the boy standing still on the shore line.

The boy had his hand on the camera that hung on his neck. His long, black hair swept by the wind, some strands caught on his long lashes but it didn't distract him from the beautiful scene right before his eyes. As the sun rose higher on its throne, the brighter it shone on the cloudless sky, enough to be blinding if directly looked at. The golden rays of the sunshine reflected on the clear blue sea underneath, making it sparked and gleamed like a precious gem under light. Flocks of seagulls flew low above the sea, trying their luck at catching fish for dinner. The boy dazedly pull up the device to his face, trying to capture the beauty of nature presented before him. 

 

It was his first day on this town, having to move from the busy life in the city to the small seaside town miles away with his sick sister. Though, with how much he fell for this city in the span of 5 hours, he regretted none of it. And he could say the same for his sister judging from the look she had upon entering the town. The bright smile and the amazement in her eyes was lovely and priceless, he would very much prefer that look on her over the look she used to have back in the big city.

"WATCH OUT!"

"Oof!"

He was soon pulled out from his thought when something rounds and solid hit the back of his head, making him stumbled forward and fell to the sand. His knees and the palm of his hand stung and burn slightly from scratching the hot, rough sand. Silently cursing his past life who chooses to wear shorts that stop just above his knees.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" A soft voice with an accent sounded, following by a shadow of someone looming over his crouched figure. He dusted his hands first before taking the hand outstretched in front of him. Mumbling a small thank you as he quickly went to check on his camera for any possible damage. _Thank god there was none._

"Did your camera broken? Sir, I'm really, reeeaallly sorry I didn't mean to hit you! I- I can pay for your camera repair o-or maybe I could buy you one instead?? It's not like I have lots of money but-" The stranger rambled on his own. His word sometimes meshed together to miss pronounced and somehow he found it quite endearing. He chuckles to himself as he looked up to cut the boy from his rambling.

"It's okay, it's okay! My camera is perfectly okay, and so do i. Stop apologizing already," The stranger looked like he still wanted to apologize but decided against it. Eyes cast downward and a small pout on his lips, dainty finger playing with the hem of his short- _wait- isn't that shorts too short?_

The stranger wore high-waist denim shorts that showed his long, gorgeous legs and outlined his slim waist with a white crop top hoodie that tease a lean muscled body underneath it. His small face looked rather delicate even with the strong jawline and high nose. The ashy grey hair fell down above his sparkling doe eye who looked at him shyly. And his lips, plump looking pair of lips in the shade of cherry red moving as if he was saying some-

"Umm hello? Are you okay, sir?"

_Crap! Did he just staring?_

"Oh-um yeah. Yeah, I'm okay," He cleared his throat, flustered. "Uhm sorry," 

The stranger smiled sweetly. His eyes crinkling like crescent moon. _Oh, wow. How could a smile be that blinding?_

"It's okay. I-"

"OY JUNNIE! HURRY UP!" The stranger, Junnie, turned around to the group of people gathering around a volleyball net.

"JUST A MOMENT!" He turned back and bent down picking up the forgotten volleyball, and the other does not blush at the act, _thank you very much._

"Well, that's my call. I'll see you later?" He could only reply with breathless 'yeah' and watched as Junnie ran back towards his friend. Laughing and teasing each other as they engaged themselves in a volleyball game. If he went home that day with a slight blush on his cheeks and camera full of pictures of a certain someone, no one needs to know.

 

Later that week, he found himself hit by a ball once again. But this time it's softer and smaller. 

 

"SHI-"

"NO SWEARING!"

"I'M SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY, SIR?" A group of kids suddenly surrounding him. Their expression guilty as they bow and apologizing to him profusely. He let out a chuckle as he calmed the kids down. Feeling kinda  déjàvu   remembering the same event has happened earlier this week.

"Ya! What's happening here? Did you guys troubling someone again?" A new voice startled the kids as they quickly turned around, looking at the newcomer with terrified look on their faces.

"GEGE! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR! WE WERE SORRY!" The kids started to talking non-stop and now crowding someone that they call 'gege'. 

"Look, you should've apologized to the poor guy, not me."

"BUT WE ALREADY DID!" 

"Alright, alright no need to be so loud. Calm down okay? I'm not mad," The newcomer patted one of the kid's head before looking up. Their eyes met each other as realization finally dawned upon them.

"OH IT'S YOU!" Junnie pointed at him excitedly, making the kids turned their attention back at him. But once again he got distracted for a moment by Junnie's outfit. High-waist white skirts that stop mid-thigh topped with a wide collared striped t-shirt, his left shoulder and collar bone out for the world to see.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself before I'm-"

"Junnie right? I'm Myungho, Seo Myungho," Minghao cut him off quickly, offering his hand to Junnie, with the most charming smile he could muster. It's not everyday he could meet gorgeous people right? 

Junnie blushed a little as he took his hand, his skin smooth on Minghao's slightly rough palm. He shakes their joined hands shyly.

"Nice to meet you but- umm Junnie is just a nickname from my friend. My name is Junhui, Wen Junhui," He let out a shy giggles when its Minghao's turn to blush at his own word. But at the mention of Chinese name he immediately perked up.

"Wait, you're Chinese too?" Junhui widen his eyes at the implication. He easily slipped into his mother tongue when he asked.

"Are you?"

"Yeah! My name is actually Xu Minghao. It's hard to pronounce it, so I usually introduce myself using my Korean name," After that, it was easy for both of them to converse. Minghao learned that Junhui is older than him by a year and that he had been living here since he was 5 ups until now. His family of 4 lived in a lovely house near the beach, so that's why he came to the beach almost every single day. And that they shared mutual passion for dance, music and art in general who bond them together.

Every day, Minghao will go down the beach just to meet the older boy. They would meet up somewhere along the beach then went for a stroll while conversing. Junhui would sometime take him on a tour around the town. Buying some street food then enjoying it on while sitting on the beach wall. Side by side with their back on the town and their eyes looking at the sun as it goes down from its throne only to be replaced by the moon later. 

At this time, Minghao will find himself staring as the orange hue of the sunset reflected on Junhui's face. Casting shadow at all the right place and making his eyes sparkling even more than it already is. Junhui would talk about every little story he had. About his dream, his life, his family and even his cat, huihui, that seemed to be a naughty kitten by the way Junhui described her as. And Minghao would just listen. The older could talk about even the most boring things ever and Minghao will still listen with rapt attention. Well, sometimes he would have to make him stop if he felt like the older might combust from excitement, and kissing him might be the best way to do it.

 

 

 

 

_Present..._

"DAD!" Minghao turns around just in time to catch his little boy who launches himself at him. He hoists the giggling kid up to his arms and scolds him gently.

"What did I say about jumping like that, Samuel?" Samuel apologizes amidst his giggles, but he didn't sound like he was sorry at all. Minghao sighs fondly, he'll have to work on that later. "Where's your mother?"

"Miss me already dear?" The one in question shows up with a sleeping toddler in his arms. Minghao puts Samuel down then immediately goes over to take the sleeping child from his arms. "Huft, thanks dear. He has gotten so much heavier these past few days, did we went overboard with feeding him again?" 

Junhui reaches out to stroke the tuft of smooth black hair on his head. Cooing softly when the toddler whines in his sleeps. Minghao chuckles as he rocks the baby in his arms. 

"Nah, I don't think we are. He is still growing, hun. Let him be," Minghao continues to sway his child gently as Junhui was listening to their firstborn talking animatedly about his day. Even though Samuel look more like Minghao's mini me, he sure shares the same traits as his mother. He is a bright, cheerful 6 years old with a soft heart and loves for dancing. A precious little boy who look up to his father and always listen to his mother. Minghao then looks at his second child who scarily look exactly like Junhui when he was a toddler. Wondering if he takes his traits or his mother.

"DAD!" Minghao quickly put his finger on his lips, gesturing for Samuel to be quiet. The toddler whines faintly in his sleeps but make no sign of waking up. The father sighs in relieves.

"Oops," Samuel grins sheepishly. "I'm sorry Kaikai," He stands on his toe to pat at least his baby brother feet, but he wasn't tall enough. In the end, he gives up and just hugs his father's leg instead as he stares at him, puckering his lips into a pout. "Dad~ why are you so tall!" 

"It's okay little guy. Soon you'll be as tall as me and your mother," The little kid's eyes shine in excitement at that. Happy to hear that he'll be as tall as the one he admires so much.

"Really, dad? Really-" Minghao hold up his hand.

"That, if you eat all your vegetable Sammy," 

"Dad~" Minghao laughs at his child sulking face. _Oh, what exactly he did in his past life to have an adorable kid like this??_

"Dear, stop teasing our child," Minghao gradually stop laughing at his spouse scolding. "But your father is right Sammy. You know wasting food is bad, right?"

Samuel pouts but nods his head nonetheless. His fluffy black hair bounces as he does. Junhui bent down to the kid eye level and holds out his pinky. "Pinky promise?"

The little kid wordlessly intertwines their pinky together, albeit still reluctant. The mother smiles proudly and kiss his head lovingly. "That's my boy," That manage to put a smile back to Samuel's face.

"Let's go home," Samuel quickly runs to their car, eager to get home and watches his favorite TV shows. Junhui shakes his head fondly. "No running sweaty! You'll fall!" 

Minghao watches his little family that has all of his heart. The most priceless treasure he ever had his whole life. He takes a step closer to his spouse, gently resting his free hand on top of his bulging middle. The soon to be the newest addition to their family. The younger kind of hoping to have a girl this time.

"Hey," Junhui looks at him with the same breathtaking smiles as their first meeting. He smiles back as his thumb rubs gently on his bump. "I love you,"

The older leans into him. Kissing him softly as he mumbles back into his lips.

"I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Yow!  
> So this is my second work for JunHao's day... i hope this isn't too disappointing >< i was supposed to write this long time ago but my procrastinator arse make me only got around this like 6 hours before the day's over so... yeah this is a mess :")  
> thank you for those who stick around and reading this mess :") i'll forever be grateful to you guys :*  
> Comment are more than appreciated, i loved to read what you think about this story :)
> 
> oh and don't be shy to say hello @avena95_ on twitter ^^ i would love new moots :")


End file.
